Various known methods were proposed to facilitate remote diagnosis of medical conditions, such as heart problems. For example, U.S. Patent Application Publication 2014/0194762 describes a method for displaying patient electrocardiogram (ECG) data. The method includes receiving ECG data including an ECG waveform; receiving analyzed ECG data including arrhythmic events; generating an indication of the detected arrhythmic event; and displaying the indication of the detected arrhythmic event in relation to the ECG waveform at a position associated with a time of the detected arrhythmic event. A system for displaying patient ECG data is also disclosed.
As another example, U.S. Patent Application Publication 2013/0231947 describes an adaptive system for medical monitoring that distributes data processing among computing devices connected to a network, to optimize usage of computational resources, network communication speed and user experience. Data processing is distributed into several levels with bi-directional communication between the levels (computing devices) to coordinate and adjust data compression, filtering, and analysis, as well as the size of buffered data available for transmission and/or receiving.
U.S. Patent Application Publication 2017/0300654 describes telemedicine systems and methods. A controller of the system can establish, using the transceiver, a telemedicine session with the operations center using a Transport Morphing Protocol (TMP), the TMP being an acknowledgement-based user datagram protocol. The controller can also mask one or more transient network degradations to increase resiliency of the telemedicine session. The telemedicine system can include a 2D and 3D carotid Doppler and transcranial Doppler and/or other diagnostic devices, and provides for real-time connectivity and communication between medical personnel in an emergency vehicle and a receiving hospital for immediate diagnosis and treatment to a patient in need.